1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of non-lethal/less lethal ammunition wherein a projectile, such as used in riot control, is fired from the barrel of a held grenade launcher and, respectively, shatters to release a dye or gas and/or remains intact upon impact, respectively, to produce trauma. More specifically, the invention relates to such ammunition having a high/low gas propulsion system wherein high-energy propellant gases are created in a small high pressure chamber, efficiently burned, and the high pressure instantaneously released into a larger volume to expel the projectile from a cartridge and the barrel of a gun at a controlled relatively low exit velocity, and a projectile having a configuration such that the nose thereof will hit a specifically identified target upon impact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Non-lethal or less lethal ammunition provides friendly forces with the capability to stop, confuse, disorient, or momentarily deter a potential threat without using deadly force. Military forces and local police units use non-lethal ammunition to apply the minimum force necessary while performing functions of crowd control and site area security. In particular, the non-lethal/less lethal ammunition is intended to be a direct fire, low hazard, non-shrapnel producing device that statistically will produce less lethal trauma upon impact and a low probability of death upon impact.
Typically, the less-lethal ammunition includes a large caliber metallic cartridge case that fits into the chamber of the launcher, a smooth or rifled barrel, a projectile, a smaller caliber propelling charge, such as a .38 or .44 that houses a percussion cap, and a propellant to expel the projectile. The large caliber cartridge case is in the form of a cylindrical shell casing with the forward end portion receiving the projectile and the rearward end portion receiving the smaller caliber cartridge propelling charge case inclusive of propellant and percussion cap. In use, the cap is struck by a firing pin, the propellant ignited, and the efficient burning of the propellant in a confined area generates a pressurized gas that instantaneously releases its pressure into the larger cartridge case and forces the projectile out of the forward end portion of the large caliber cartridge casing and then, typically, through the bore of a smooth or rifled barrel.
The propellant is oftentimes in the form of gunpowder that fills the small caliber shell casing of a conventional pistol cartridge, such as a commercially available .38 or .44 caliber cartridge. The powder in the shell when ignited provides a high energy burst of gas that expels the projectile from the large caliber cartridge and at a high velocity. The hi-lo system, as described in the previous paragraph differs in operational concept to the system described herein. Riot control ammunition and less lethal ammunition is considered to be non-lethal or less lethal if the projectile velocity is low and usually lethal if the projectile velocity is high.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,703 (issued Feb. 11, 1992) to Klein discloses a non-lethal riot control cartridge wherein the intention is to accelerate a relatively large mass (relative to the amount of propellant involved) to a relatively low velocity, which Patent is specifically incorporated herein by reference.
In Klein, a large caliber such as a 37 mm or 40 mm metal cartridge contains and seats a small propelling charge such as a .38 or .44 caliber inside a chamber formed at the rearward end of a bi-chambered projectile. When the percussion cap in the cartridge is fired, high-pressure propellant gases fill the projectile chamber and force the projectile forwardly with respect to the cartridge. Upon reaching and moving forward of the propelling charge, the high pressure gas is released into the larger volume of the 37 mm or 40 mm cartridge case, forcing the projectile through the barrel of a grenade-launching weapon. The result is the creation of a high-pressure chamber within the metallic cartridge and the base of the projectile and a low-pressure chamber within the larger 37 mm or 40 mm cartridge case located in the space behind the projectile as the projectile moves forward, clearing the expulsion end of the .38 or .44 cartridge case to exit the weapon. Such a system is often referred to as a “Hi/Low” gas delivery system.
Depending on the application, discharge velocity, or to control trajectory and distance, the bore of the gun barrel or tube may be rifled or smooth. The rifling provides spin-control and promotes dynamic stability to ensure that that nose of the projectile will impact at a selected target. Further, careful consideration of projectile geometry, payload and the like may also contribute to ensuring that a target aimed at will be reached and the payload expelled.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,337 (issued Aug. 8, 2006) to Klein discloses non-lethal ammunition for a riot gun which includes a forwardly open casing, a projectile mountable in and dischargeable from the casing, a propellant cartridge extending into the casing interior, and a UV curable adhesive disposed in sealing relation about the propellant to effectuate uniform firing of the projectile. The projectile includes rearward and forward end portions each provided with a central cavity with the rearward cavity enclosing the cartridge, a weight in the forward cavity for balancing and increasing the mass of the projectile, and a subassembly carrying in a nose thereof a chemical payload or chemical agent, the subassembly including a stem sized for interference fitment within the forward cavity to secure the subassembly to the projectile and having a chamber for positioning the weight in the forward cavity
Although many of the known riot control systems are believed suitable for the uses intended, there is an ongoing need for improvements in such ordnance.
An object of this invention is the provision of high-low pressure non-lethal/less lethal ammunition that uses the high pressure provided by ignition of a conventional explosive, such as from firing a standard .38 or .44 cartridge case, to create a high-pressure gas to provide a predictable and reliable quantity of low-pressure gas to propel a projectile, fitted to the cartridge, away from its fitment at a relatively low but predetermined velocity.
Another object of this invention is the provision of non-lethal/less lethal ammunition having a gas delivery system that will effectively control and transform the high-energy burst of the propellant from a high velocity to a low velocity.
Another object of this invention is provision of a gas delivery system in non-lethal/less lethal ammunition that will direct and diffuse the energy of propellant gases from a high-pressure expansion chamber into a low-pressure chamber to propel the projectile from the cartridge and weapon at a low velocity.
Another object of this invention is provision of non-lethal/less lethal ammunition having a removable and reloadable high-pressure chamber.
Another object of this invention is provision of non-lethal/less lethal ammunition having a reloadable cartridge system, including a reloadable delay sleeve that controls the burning and replaced for the next use of the cartridge, that is cost effective and saves costs in training.
Another object of this invention is provision of non-lethal/less-lethal ammunition having a reloadable propelling charge that consists of a modified conventional .38 or .44 cartridge case, primer and propellant which is the power source for firing and replaced for the next use of the cartridge, that is cost effective and saves costs in training.
Another object of this invention is provision of non-lethal/less lethal ammunition having a projectile that is configured to fly, and impact, nose first, while describing a predetermined ballistic trajectory.
Another object of this invention is provision of non-lethal/less lethal ammunition wherein the balance and/or weight of the projectile may be changed simply such as by varying the thickness of the walls or base and/or making the walls or base thinner or thicker.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a spin-stabilized projectile that does not shatter upon impact, and carries an aerodynamic shaped nose (or payload) comprised of a material that does not shatter upon impact, but bounces or expands, or a material having a payload chamber for carrying a tear gas and other non-lethal chemicals that shatters and the chemicals dispersed upon impact.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a projectile configured such that the mass center, or center of gravity, of the projectile is located proximate the nose at the forward end of the projectile so as to maintain the nose in position for impact.
Another object of this invention is the provision of spin-stabilized combination of grenade launching tube and expellable projectile, the projectile being generally cylindrical, bi-chambered, and provided with an exterior driving band, or obturating rib, in encircling relation with an interior bulkhead that divides the projectile into two interior chambers, the driving band cooperating with the interior wall of the launching tube to control spin of the projectile when propelled therefrom.
It would be desirable, and is an object of this invention, to provide non-lethal riot gun ammunition that has the desired accuracy and which employs a projectile which is usable for different types of applications (i.e. a barricade penetrating tear gas head, UV, dust dispersal, trauma inducing etc.), thus improving upon manufacturing techniques and reducing costs.
As subsequently detailed, the present invention is directed to and achieves the above desired objects.